Samantha Jackson and the Shield of Athena
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: Since some of you have asked about Samantha's quest for the shield of Athena, I finally decided to write it down. So this is story about the first quest of Samantha Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, back when she was 12 years old.
1. Samantha's First Capture the Flag

12 year old Samantha Jackson was sparring with her 11 year old boyfriend, Andy Di Angelo, her best friend and younger cousin, Brianna or as she likes to be called, Bree Grace and her 11 year old twin siblings Ethan and Zoë Jackson in the Camp Demigod Coliseum.

All of a sudden, they heard a conch horn in the distance, signaling it was dinnertime. Samantha tapped the edge of her half-celestial bronze/ half imperial gold sword, SeaBrains which was the first of its kind which Samantha took great pride in and the blade shrank down to a sea shell hair clip. She then used it to clip back her jet black hair out of her sea green eyes, behind her ear.

"Come on guys, let's go." Samantha said, planting a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek and then dragging her siblings up the hill to the dining pavilion. When they arrived, they took their seats next to their parents, Percy and Annabeth Jackson, the most famous hero and heroine to ever live, their 8 year old little brother, Maxwell or as Samantha called him, Max, their Uncle Tyson, Aunt Cora, their cousins, Shark and Ocean, their Uncle Ben, their Aunt Thalia, and their cousins, Luke and Annie Kraizer, their Uncle Frank, Aunt Hazel, and their cousins, Marie and Emily at table 3.

Samantha looked over at her boyfriend, who was sitting at table 13 with his parents and his sister Maria Di Angelo.

Anyway, Chiron announced that they would be having capture the flag tonight, Poseidon vs. Ares. Samantha couldn't wait, for her parents had already told her who they were allying with.

The Blue team was consisted of Poseidon cabin with Dad as captain, along with Uncle Ben, Uncle Frank, Me, Luke, Annie, Marie and Emily. The Poseidon cabin had allied with Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hades and Hecate. Ares had allied with Demeter, Dionysus, Hypnos, Nemesis, and Iris.

Anyway, once dinner was over, Samantha ran back home to grab her armor, pulled out her hairclip and tapped it, causing it to grow into her sword and then tapped the bracelet her grandfather gave her and said "Atlantis."

The bracelet immediately shifted into a leather/bronze shield with a picture of a blue trident on it that shifted to a grey helm every few minutes.

She then walked towards the battle field where her father was waiting.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ready for your first capture the flag game?" Percy asked his daughter, since she only turned 12 last week and her parents were just now letting her participate in things like capture the flag.

"I was born ready dad." Samantha said

"Remember; be careful, your mother will kill me if I let you get hurt." Percy said

"I'll be fine dad, so what's my job?" She asked

"Border patrol, stay in the creek and try to stay out of sight unless I send you an okay." Percy said

Samantha groaned, but nodded, knowing her father was only doing what he thought was right for her. She just wished he would trust her enough to actually let her fight and she was going to get a quest to do it. She just had to wait for her chance.

When the game began, Samantha closed her eyes and concentrated, but since she was still learning how to control her powers she wasn't very good at doing it yet, at least not as good as her father was. She could barely control the tide, much less make the creek erupt.

"Come on Samantha, you can do it." Samantha said, and sure enough, could feel a tug in her gut and behind her, she could feel the creek rising, she put her hand forward and the water obeyed.

Percy looked behind him and felt immediate pride in what his daughter was doing.

_Ride the water, it will take you to where the flag is. _Percy said to his daughter, sending the thought the water vapor to his daughter, who smiled that her father finally trusted her, leaped into the air and the water from the creek propelled her above range, with her father and Uncle Ben on either side of her, protecting her and keeping the wave she was riding up so she didn't get hurt.

She snatched the flag from the ground and her father vapor traveled her to friendly territory.

The flag turned from red with a boar's head and crossed spears, to blue with a horse, a pegasus, a wave and of course, a big green trident in the center.

Percy and Ben raised Samantha on their shoulders since she was the one who guaranteed their victory.

Samantha smiled as her mom joined them when she was let down, Annabeth hugged her oldest daughter and said "Samantha, I am so proud of you. You'll make a good heroine someday, you're already a good warrior."

Samantha grinned with pride that her mom had just called her that.

"Thanks mom, I finally managed to get my water powers to do what I want them to do." Samantha said proudly.

"I know sweetheart, maybe someday you'll use them to make the god of war hate you like your father did when he was your age." Annabeth said, prompting a chuckle from said person.

Samantha smiled as well. She knew her father had a talent for pissing off gods.

"No matter what, you showed us you can hold your own in combat tonight, we'll always remember that." Percy said as the Jacksons headed home.


	2. Samantha's Quest

The next morning, Samantha could tell that for some reason, her mother, father and Chiron all seemed a little riled up, especially Dad and Chiron.

"What's wrong with dad?" Samantha asked her mom.

"You'll find out tonight with the rest of the camp." Annabeth said.

* * *

That night, Percy called for everyone's attention and when he got it, Percy announced, "Attention everyone, we have a problem, My mother-in-law Athena's shield has been stolen and she is accusing Ares and Hermes of stealing it and if it isn't returned by the summer solstice in one month, she is threatening to declare war on both gods and destroy their children."

"Athena knows full and well and that gods can't steal each other's symbols of power directly." Clarisse said

"She knows, but she thinks that Hermes got one of his children to steal it." Percy said.

Everyone looked at Stolls and Travis said "We might be thieves, but even we know better than to steal a gods' symbol of power, that didn't work to well the last time one of us tried."

"Is either of our parents denying the thief?" Chris asked

Percy nodded and said "Even though Hermes is a thief, he wouldn't steal his half-sister's shield and Ares is convinced that the only reason she suspects him is because they're rivals."

"Whatever, now we need a quest to retrieve it." Annabeth said.

"Agreed, Sarah, if you would." Rachel said, looking towards her daughter, who had taken over as the oracle of Delphi for her mother.

Sarah nodded and concentrated like her mother had shown her. Green smoke came out of her mouth and her eyes turned green as the spirit of Delphi emerged and she spoke a prophecy:

_The eldest child of ocean and wisdom_

_Shall travel to the land far out west;_

_With the aid of the youngest of child of_

_ Sky and dove, and war and shadow_

_Shall find the item that was stolen;_

_And shall see that it is safely returned._

(Not my best prophecy, I know)

And with that she passed out and her parents helped her to a corner so she could rest.

"First things first, we have to determine who's quest this is." Chiron said.

"It's pretty obvious. The prophecy states the eldest child of ocean and wisdom. Ocean and Wisdom is obviously Percy and Annabeth, which means this quest, is Samantha's since she is their first born." Malcolm said.

Annabeth glared at her brother and Percy said "There is no way Annabeth and I will allow Samantha to go on a quest, she's too young."

"Percy, I know this is hard for you, but she is the same age you and Annabeth were on your first quest.

Percy groaned but then said "Alright, but isn't it a new camp rule that any first time questers must have a satyr companion along."

Chiron nodded and said "Are there any satyrs willing to accompany Samantha on her first quest?"

"I'll go, I have the most quest experience out of the all the satyrs and Samantha is my goddaughter, and I'll do anything to make sure she's safe." Grover said.

Chiron nodded in agreement and Percy and Annabeth gave their best friend a look of gratefulness.

"Okay but who are the 2 members of the quest?" Samantha asked

"The prophecy mentioned the youngest child of Sky and Dove, that's Jason and Piper." Drew said

Piper glared at her sister, since she was saying that her little Brianna had to go on this quest.

"Drew is correct, this means that Brianna must go on the quest as well." Chiron said

"What, no way, Brianna is only 8 years old; she's too young to go on this quest." Jason said, putting his arm around his daughter protectively.

"Daddy, I can do it. Samantha and Grover won't let anything happen to me." Bree said, although Samantha could tell the little girl was scared.

"You promise you won't let anything happen to our daughter." Jason asked, looked towards the satyr.

"I swear on the Styx that I will do everything I can to keep Bree and all other members of this quest safe." Grover said.

Jason sighed and said "Okay, you can go, just promise me you'll stay safe."

"I promise daddy." Bree said hugging him and her mommy.

"Let's think about who the other member is." Samantha said

"War and shadows, that has to be Nico and Reyna, which means that the final member of the quest is Andy." Samantha said

Reyna and Nico nodded and while they weren't psyched about putting their son in danger, they knew they had no choice if they wanted to save the world.

"I accept." Andy said

"The quest is official, we will give the questers tonight to prepare and tomorrow, Samantha Jackson, accompanied by Grover Underwood, Brianna Grace and Andy di Angelo will head out on an adventure out west to recover Athena's shield, as the prophecy says." Chiron said

"But where in the west should we start looking, since I assume Andy can just shadow travel us out west and I'm working on my vapor travel, we should be able to at least get there." Samantha said

"Start in California, preferably DOA studios, Charon is bound to serve my dad and any members of his family, which includes Andy." Nico said

Samantha nodded and with that the camp fire ended and everyone headed back to their cabins or houses for bed.

* * *

That night, Annabeth had just comforted Samantha enough to help her sleep when she heard Percy and Chiron talking.

"Chiron, it can't be starting now, she's too young to be the child of the prophecy yet." She heard Percy said

_What prophecy, the last time she checked, there wasn't any new Great Prophecy._

"Percy, you knew this day would come as soon as Rachel issued the third Great Prophecy a few hours after Samantha was born. It appears the time has come. All we can do now is hope we can keep the prophecy a secret from her and everyone else that doesn't already know it until the time is right for them to know." Chiron said

"So basically, everyone except you, me, Rachel, Sarah, the satyrs and the gods." Percy said and Chiron nodded.

"Agreed, we'll just do our best to prepare her for it." Percy said, right before Chiron left and he headed up to bed.

**Sorry about that, this part is vital for later on in the story and any sequels to it I might right to it.**

**Percabeth4eva1 **


	3. Gifts, Tents and of course a minotaur to

The next morning, Samantha was finishing up packing her bag when her dad entered the room.

"Hey dad, I'm all packed for my quest." Samantha said as she zipped up her duffel and a made sure both her bracelet and her hairclip were secured.

"Yeah, I see that." Percy said, sitting down on his daughter's bed

"I'll be fine dad; I'll make you and mom proud." Samantha said

"We already are proud of you." Percy said

"I know dad." Samantha said, letting her dad give her a good luck kiss and then she left to go join the others.

* * *

When Samantha arrived, she found everyone else waiting for her.

"Sorry, dad was holding me up." She explained and Grover nodded

"Alright, Bree, you stay close to me or someone else at all times, don't run off unless we know where you are going." Grover than said to the little girl.

Bree nodded and then asked Andy "Do you think I'll be able to see mommy and daddy again when this over?"

Samantha took her cousin in her arms and said "I promise I will make sure you see your mommy and daddy again after this quest."

"I trust you Samantha, but I'm still scared I might get hurt or get killed." Bree said nervously.

"We're all scared, but trust me, as long as I'm around, no monster is going lay a finger or claw on you in order to hurt you." Samantha said.

Bree smiled at the older demigod and said "You pinky swear?"

"I pinky swear on the Styx." Samantha said, handing the girl her other bracelet, which could also turn into a shield.

"Here, I want you to have this, it's a spare shield, but's it's blank, I want you to have it, and it's designed so that once it has a user, the image will be of the person's godly connection." Samantha said

"You're giving me your shield?" Bree asked

"I already have one and they're both designed with enchantments so they never break and they always return to their owners." Samantha said like it was no big deal.

"Thank you." Bree said

"You're welcome." Samantha said.

"So how do I open the shield from bracelet form?" Bree asked

"Just touch the jewel, it will activate the enchantments, causing the shield to only open to your touch, be designed to have your immortal grandparent's symbols." Samantha said and her younger cousin smiled and nodded.

Bree than touched the jewel on her new bracelet and a shield spiraled out of it.

The shield was sky blue and had a gold lightning bolt. A few seconds later, the shield's image shifted to hot pink (Bree's favorite color) with a bronze dove on it, representing Bree's Greek/roman heritage.

Bree touched the shield twice and it retracted.

"Come on guys, let's get going." Andy said.

Samantha nodded and like that, they traveled away.

* * *

When they emerged, instead of being at DOA studios, they appeared to be in some forest in California.

"Where are we?" Bree asked, rubbing her bracelet to feel a little safer.

"Somewhere in the woods in California national forest is my best guess." Grover said.

"Sorry, like I said, I'm still working on vapor travel." Samantha said, a little embarrassed.

"It's fine, at least we made it out to California at all." Andy said, kissing his girlfriend's cheek to make her feel a little more comfortable.

"Well, it's getting late, did anyone bring anything we can use to break camp?" Grover asked

"I stopped by Uncle Leo's (Jason and Piper made Leo and Miranda both Adam and Bree's godparents) place before I left and he gave me this." Bree said, pulling a cube out of her pack, setting it down on the ground and then said "Shelter expand."

Immediately, the cube opened and a huge tent erupted from it.

"Remind me to thank your Uncle Leo when we get back." Samantha said and Bree nodded.

"Come on, let's get inside." Andy said

* * *

When they entered all they could say was wow.

There were 2 bunk beds, a working bathroom, a kitchen and a little sitting area.

"Okay so how about, girls in one bunk and boys in the other." Bree said and the others nodded at this suggested, when all of a sudden, Grover tensed

"Do you smell something?" Samantha asked, knowing about her godfather's ability to sniff out all monsters.

"Samantha, come with me, sword and shield out, Andy, you keep Bree in here where it's safe." Grover said and they both nodded.

Bree pouted that she wasn't able to go out, but she nodded as well.

* * *

When Grover and Samantha reached the edge of the border around the tent that was installed to keep monsters out, Samantha saw something she couldn't see clearly. All she could see was the hazy outline of what appeared to be a bull man.

"Samantha, you know what that is right?" Grover asked

"It looks like the minotaur." Samantha said, even though she couldn't be sure.

"Just like your father." Grover said, pulling out his reed pipes.

Samantha wondered what that meant as she raised her shield and readied her sword.

As soon as the Minotaur came into clear sight, before Grover could even try to stop her, Samantha could feel rain coming down on her, giving her energy as she vaulted into the air and her training kicked in as she kicked the Minotaur in the snout to get more height and landed on its neck.

For some reason, she felt the urge to slice off both horns first. As soon as she accomplished this, Samantha sent her sword straight down into the Minotaur's head with all her might and as soon as the mixed metal blade came into contact with its target, the monster disintegrated and Samantha fell towards the ground.

Grover caught her before she hit the ground and Samantha said "Uncle Grover, I'm tired."

Grover nodded and took his goddaughter back inside the tent so she could get some rest, after her first victory with her first monster. He had already picked up the horns and put them on Samantha's lap, since they were her first spoils of war.


	4. Time speaks again

When Grover reentered the tent, he set Samantha down on the bottom bunk of the girl's bunk bed.

Andy and Bree walked up next to him and Andy asked "What happened to her?"

"She's fine, just tired from her first actual monster fight." Grover said.

Bree sighed in relief that her older cousin was okay.

"How'd she do?" the little demigod than asked

"She beat the minotaur, just like her father did." Grover said

"What do mean, like dad did." Samantha asked as she woke up.

"Your dad has fought the Minotaur at least 3 times and won all of them." Grover said

"I knew dad had some encounter with the Minotaur when he was my age, but no one would give me details." Samantha said

"You mean your parents never told you about why they're so famous?" Grover asked

"All I know is that dad saved Olympus twice, but no one would tell me or any of us about it." Samantha said and Andy and Bree nodded in agreement.

"Well then, once Samantha is strong enough to get out of bed, we'll make something to eat and tell you the legend of Percy Jackson." Grover said and all the kids looked excited. They were finally going to hear about Samantha's dad and exactly how he saved Olympus twice.

* * *

Once everyone was situated and they got out the enchanted plates and asked for their food to appear, Grover began with the tale.

"Years ago a 12 year old Percy Jackson was on a field trip to a museum when Andy's dad sent a fury after him. Percy killed her in a single strike with Riptide. At the end of the term, we finally decided to move him to camp half blood, unfortunately, Andy's grandfather sent the Minotaur after him to abduct his mother." Grover began.

He then dove into the tale about how Samantha's father was claimed at a capture the flag game, recovered Zeus's master bolt and Hades's helm of darkness, kicked Ares's butt, traveled the sea of monsters, recovered the golden fleece, held the weight of the sky, navigated the labyrinth, saw Luke getting possessed by Kronos, defeated Antaeus, broke the time spell of Kronos, how Percy blew up the Princess Andromeda and bathed in the river Styx. Grover told them about how Samantha's father defeated the army of the dead, breaking the bridge, defeating Hyperion, recovering the sword of Hades, recovering the chariot of Ares, taming the bronze dragon, fighting Polybotes, defeating Otis and Ephilates. He even brought up Annabeth's encounter with Arachne, both Percy and Annabeth's little adventure in hell, Percy taking out Gaea and finally Percy and Annabeth recovering Hermes's Caduceus from Cacus.

Samantha snapped her fingers and said "That's it, Cacus. If he can steal the god of thieves' symbol of power, then he can steal grandma's shield."

Grover grinned and said "You really your mother's daughter."

Samantha smiled.

"So anyone got thief giant detector or a stolen symbol of power locator?" Andy asked jokingly.

"Actually yes. Well, it's more like a computer program than an actual device." Bree said, pulling out her laptop and booted up a program.

"Oh, I remember this program. Mom and Leo designed it a few years ago. It's designed to pick up on the residual energy waves gods' symbols of power put off when stolen. Hopefully, Grandma's shield isn't any different. Need any help?" Samantha asked her cousin.

"Please, you probably know how to operate it better than I do." Bree said

"Inputting tracking codes. And done. Now we just wait until the computer picks up the aegis's energy signal and then bam, we have ourselves the location." Samantha said as she typed in the final codes.

"So what do we do until then?" Andy asked

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go shower and get ready for bed." Samantha said, pulling some pajamas out of her bag and then headed towards the bathroom. A couple minutes later, Samantha threw clothes out the door, even her underwear.

About 10 minutes later, Samantha emerged from the bathroom wearing her pjs and picked up her clothes from the floor, put them back in her bag and then lied down on her bed and closed her eyes.

However, her dreams were anything but restful.

* * *

In her dream, Samantha was standing some kind of cavern.

In front of her, was huge black abyss.

_Your parents may have been able to defeat me, but it has always been far from over. While I no longer possess the strength to rise and do it personally, my demititan shall see to it I am avenged. A voice from the abyss said. The voice sounded like daggers being driven into Samantha's back._

_"Who are you and how do you know my parents?" Dream Samantha asked_

_I am Kronos, the lord of time and my son shall be your demise. The voice said_

Samantha woke up panting hard.

Grover heard this, since he was lying in the bunk right next to her and asked "Samantha, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare. I was standing at the edge of this cavern and in front of me was a giant black abyss. A voice that felt like someone was driving daggers into my back spoke and said that he was Kronos and he had a demititan son and that he was going to avenge him." Samantha said

"Oh gods this is not good, not good at all. You try to get some sleep, I'm gonna call your dad and make sure he knows what's going on." Grover said

Samantha nodded and went back to bed.

* * *

After Grover made the connection he appeared to have stumbled upon Percy and Annabeth making love.

"Percy, can I talk to you?" Grover asked, putting his hand over his eyes.

Annabeth freaked out and pulled the sheet over herself to make sure nothing is showing.

"Grover, why do you want at this hour?" Percy asked

"It's Samantha, she had dream that I think might connect to the you know what." Grover said.

Percy's eyes widened and he said "Sure, just let me get some clothes on."

Grover nodded as Percy disconnected.

When he reconnected, Percy was sitting in his den and then asked "So what's going on?"

"Samantha had a dream that she was at the entrance to hell and Luke's old voice spoke to her." Grover said

Percy immediately looked wide awake and then said "Kronos contacted Samantha in a dream."

Grover nodded

"Do you know what he said to my daughter, because I swear if he was threatening her, I will go back down there, track him down and kick his ass." Percy said

"Don't worry, he wasn't threatening her, but apparently while he was back he had an affair with a mortal, because apparently, there's some demititan wandering around somewhere." Grover said

"I'll talk to Chiron about it tomorrow. Good night." Percy said, breaking the connection.


	5. The ride to Seattle

Later on in the night, Andy woke up to hearing his girlfriend moan in her sleep.

"Daddy, don't do it, don't leave mommy." Samantha said in her sleep, talking like she was a little girl again.

Andy woke up and shook her until she woke up.

When she did, she was sweating like crazy.

"What happened?" Grover asked as he climbed off his bunk.

"I had a bad dream, I saw younger versions of mom and dad, and dad was dying in mom's arms." Samantha said, curled up in a ball.

"Maybe Samantha would feel safer if someone was sleeping next her, so she could turn to them for comfort." Grover said

"I'll do it." Andy suggested, since he was Samantha's boyfriend.

Grover nodded and Samantha moved over in her bed and let Andy climb in next to her.

"Thanks." She said, lying in back down in bed and Andy smiled

"Anytime." He said, wrapping his arms around her to let her know he was there.

* * *

The next morning, Samantha and Andy stepped outside, but stayed in the boundary to practice some swordplay.

Right Samantha as held her sword at her boyfriend's throat, Bree came running outside.

"Guys, good news, we got a lock on the shield's energy beacon." Bree said

"Great." Samantha said as she put her sword up and walked inside.

When she got to the computer, a point on the map was blinking.

"Ok, grandmother's shield is located in Seattle Washington." Samantha said.

"Okay, so do we get there?" Andy asked

"I think that the fastest and safest way is by boat." Samantha said

"Agreed." Grover said, since his goddaughter was also a granddaughter of Poseidon.

"Ok, but how can we afford a decent boat that is capable of getting us all the way to Washington?" Bree asked

Samantha rummaged through her bag until he brought out her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"Before we left, mom gave me this." Samantha said, pulling out a golden Visa card.

"Wow, how much is on that thing?" Grover asked

"No limit, international usage, I'm loaded." Samantha said

"Where did she get that?" Andy asked

"That Daedalus laptop of hers produced it. It's awesome. But she said this credit card is for quests only and I swore on the Styx to that agreement." Samantha said.

"So can you get us boat?" Bree asked

Samantha smiled.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, they were cruising along the sea in a very stylish yacht, travelling as fast as possible; thanks to Samantha's mind over boat and mind over water powers.

Anyway, Samantha was standing at the helm, her eyes scrunched together with concentration when she felt someone put their arms around her waist.

Samantha, while not breaking her concentration, opened her eyes to see her boyfriend standing behind her.

Samantha smiled, but couldn't afford to lose her concentration.

"Why don't you go down to your cabin and get some rest, we'll keep the ship on course and we'll wake you if there's trouble?" Andy suggested.

Samantha was too tired to even argue with him. She told the ocean to keep pushing them in the same direction as they were currently going in and then went below deck to get some rest.

She passed the parlor where she saw her godfather drinking way too much coffee and putting it on her card.

Samantha then entered her cabin and crashed on the couch.

Samantha had managed to get them a multi decked yacht and the top floor was all staterooms.

* * *

The demigod had almost gotten 20 minutes of sleep before Bree ran into her room.

"Samantha, skolopendra attack!" Bree said

Samantha sat up, brought out her shield and tapped her hairclip and brought out her sword.

"Let's go." She said, running on deck.

* * *

When Samantha charged out, she found her godfather and boyfriend failing to seduce the creature.

Samantha vaulted into the air and summoned a giant wave and began to ride it towards the action.

"You're going down." She shouted as she rammed her sword into its head as she scanned the monster for chinks or weaknesses in its armor.

"Bree hit it hard with as much lightning as you can manage." Samantha shouted.

Bree nodded and pulled out her knife and almost immediately, 20,000 volts lightning shot off the blade disorienting the monster.

Samantha than rode her wave right under the skolopendra and drove her sword right into a chink in its armor that she remembered from reading about it.

The second the bronze/gold blade touched the creatures unprotected skin, it disintegrated. Samantha then rode the wave back onto the boat's deck and collapsed next to her little cousin, who had passed out shortly after she summoned the lightning bolt, since she never tried summoning a lightning bolt that powerful before.

When both girls came to, Samantha retook her place at the helm and made the water propel them towards Seattle than before.

Andy and Bree were playing cards while Grover drank another latte. (Samantha had made him switch to decaf only), when they felt the boat stop.

Samantha entered the room and said "We've arrived in Seattle. Time to go find and beat up a giant."

They all nodded in agreement.


	6. Meeting the Amazons

As the questing party travelled through Seattle, Samantha stopped in front of a huge tower.

"What is it?" Grover asked

"This place feels familiar." Samantha said

Andy read the name and smiled

"Yep, I recognize this place, my aunt on my mom's side lives here." Andy said walking inside.

The others looked at each other and then followed him into the building, which above the glass door read .

* * *

"I'm here to see my Aunt Hylla, Queen of the Amazon Nation." Andy said to the desk lady.

"Who are you boy?" the women asked

"Andy Di Angelo. Son of Nico and Reyna Di Angelo." Andy said

"And the rest of your group?" the lady asked

"Grover Underwood, satyr and lord of the wild." Grover said

"Bree Grace, daughter of Jason and Piper Grace." Bree said

"And I'm Samantha Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson." Samantha said.

The women's eyes widened and said into a PA system "Ms. Hylla there is some people here to see you."

"Do they have an appointment?" a women's voice asked

"No but" the desk lady said

"But what?" Hylla asked

"Your nephew Andy is part of the group along with Percy Jackson's daughter." The desk lady said.

"Send them up." Hylla said.

* * *

When they arrived at the top floor, Andy took a deep breath and knocked on the door that read: HYLLA Avila Ramirez-Arellano, COMPANY CEO.

"Andy, it's good to see you again." Hylla said, hugging her nephew.

"It's good to see you to Aunt Hylla." Andy said.

"Who are the rest of you?" Hylla asked

Once the introductions had been made, Hylla asked "So what brings you to Seattle."

"I'm escorting these legacies on their first quest." Grover said.

Hylla smiled until Samantha explained their quest to her.

"I see you have your hands full, why did you stop here?" Hylla asked

"I was hoping you could provide us anything that might help us, any equipment or information about Cacus's exact location?" Andy said

"Well, I am technically in Samantha's father's debt. I'll give you supplies, but I have no idea where Cacus could be hiding." Hylla said.

Samantha looked disappointed until she remembered that she had uploaded the coordinates from the locator to her phone/laptop/tablet before they left.

* * *

After like an hour, the amazons had equipped them with new armor, new gear, for Andy and Grover, new shields, and a new ride.

Grover took the driver's seat since he was only one on this quest who was legal to drive. Samantha sat in shotgun while Andy and Bree rode in the back.

"Ok, so what are we looking for here?" Grover asked his goddaughter

"I'm not sure. I've crossed reference with every known database or fight about Cacus, including my parents fight with him and I've got absolutely no idea what signs to expect, just some ideas for combat and defense from the Hephaestus TV satellite footage of my parents encounter with the giant and I have to say it was very impressive work." Samantha said, showing them the footage.

"Pretty sweet." Andy said

"Pull over and park right here." Samantha said, pointing at a direction.

Grover nodded and pulled onto the street Samantha was pointing to.

"Seattle meat processing district." Andy read

"Of course a giant who stole cows in Ancient Rome is hiding out in a place where all of Seattle's meat is processed, which of course means cows." Samantha said.

"Typical giant, all brawn, no brains." Grover mumbled, right as he came to the end of the road.

"We'll have to travel on foot the rest of the way." Samantha said, since they had a long way to go until they got to Cacus.

They nodded as they got their equipment out of the trunk of the car and got it ready.

* * *

The questers were walking through the district; Grover sniffed the air and started to canter down an alley. Samantha looked at the coordinates and saw he was right.

They walked through the trench when Grover stopped them.

"He's close." Grover said.

"In fact, I'd say we're right on top of him." Samantha said.

All of a sudden a chasm opened up and all 4 of them were swallowed into it.


End file.
